The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lithodora, botanically known as Lithodora diffusa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘White Star’.
The new Lithodora is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Lithodora diffusa ‘Grace Ward’, not patented. The new Lithodora was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant of ‘Grace Ward’ within a population of plants of ‘Grace Ward’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sacramento, Calif. in March, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lithodora by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lancaster, Pa. since Jun. 14, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Lithodora are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.